Sekuel Love When You're Lost
by Roya Chan
Summary: Sesuai permintaan, aku bikinkan sekuelnya. Langsung aja baca.. :)


Yah, sesuai pesanan yang nge-review, aku bikinin sekuelnya. moga kalian suka.**  
**

**.  
**

**Hunter x Hunter Is Always Belong To Yoshihiro Togashi**

**.**

**Sekuel Dari Love When You're Lost**

**.**

Seminggu sebelum pendakian gunung dimulai. Para Ryodan berkumpul di markas biasanya. Mereka merencanakan sesuatu. Ya tentang pendakian lah. Tentunya tanpa Shalnark dan Shizuku didalamnya. Mereka disuruh membeli(baca:mencuri alias nyolong) beberapa barang.

"Pakunoda, lu pengin kita liburan dimana?" tanya Kuroro pada wanita berambut pirang sepinggang itu.

"Gue kagak tau, danchou. Tapi yang terlintas dipikiran gue hanyalah suatu tempat yang sepi, tenang, dan jauh dari kerumunan." Jawab Pakunoda.

"Tempat yang sepi, tenang, dan jauh dari kerumunan ya? Yah.. kita kesampingkan dulu. Apa ada yang berpendapat lain?" tanya Kuroro lagi. Machi mengangkat tangan. "Ya, Machi?"

"Gue gak ingin mengusulkan tempat, tapi ingin mengajukan hal lain. Ingin mbahas hal lain dulu. Boleh?"

"Iya. Apa?"

"Kalian tau tidak, kalau akhir-akhir ini Shizuku and Shalnark agak aneh?"

"Aneh? Aneh gimana?" tanya Feitan.

"Yah, contohnya, tiap kali ada yang mbahas tentang Shalnark didepan Shizuku, apalagi yang dibahas yang jeleknya, Shizuku selalu sewot. Begitu juga sebaliknya." Lanjut Machi.

"Hmmzz.. Iya juga. Terus?" kata Kortopi.

"Mereka agak malu-malu satu sama lain."

"Terus?" tambah Franklin.

"Mereka deket banget."

"Terus?" Phinks penasaran.

"Mereka sering blushing bareng."

"Terus?" lanjut Kuroro.

"Nabrak! Terus terus mulu!" kata Machi kesal. _Masa dari tadi disuruh terus terus mulu. Capek nih mulut!_

"Lha, terus.. lu mau mbahas apa intinya?"

"Gue rasa mereka berdua saling suka deh."

"HEEEE? MASA?" seluruh Ryodan kaget, cetar membahana badai.

"Itu menurut gue."

"Ah!" tiba-tiba sebuah lampu neon 16 setengah watt muncul diatas kepala Kortopi.

"Ada apa, Kortopi?" tanya Kuroro.

"Gue punya ide." Jawabnya.

"Ide apa?" seluruh Ryodan penasaran.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mendaki gunung?"

"Haah.. Ini lagi seru-serunya mbahas Shizuku ma Shalnark, lu malah mbahas mendaki gunung! Begimana seh?" kata Hisoka. Kortopi hanya nepok jidat dan menyibakan rambutnya yang membuatnya susah ngomong.

"Kalian ini goblok atau apa sih? Maaf, danchou, kata-kata barusan termasuk anda juga. Kita kan awalnya mbahas liburan kan?"

"Iya!"

"Nah, Kita akan liburan ke gunung. Gunung itu tempatnya sepi, tenang, dan jauh dari kerumunan. Itu cocok!"

"Cocok apa maksud lu?" tanya Nobunaga agak longor.

"Ye ilah! Masa kagak nyambung juga sih?"

"Enggak!" Ryodan geleng-geleng kepala. (Mau dugem tuh! #plak)

"Ampun dah! Sekolah berapa taun sih kalian ini? Masa gini aja gak nyambung."

"Eh, Kortopi. Sejak kita lair, kita kagak pernah nyelonong yang namanya sekolah. Ngabisin duit mak mak aja!" kata Feitan PD.

"Udah ah. Gue tu de poin(to the point) aja deh! Tempat yang suasananya macam pegunungan itu cocok untuk orang pacaran! Uh, kah! Ribet amat! Mendo kabeh! Ngono aeh tak taok!(baca: bodoh semua! Gitu aja tak tau!)"

Hening...

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

4 detik..

5 detik..

.

3600 detik..

.

"OOHH! KAMI TAU!" Ryodan serempak. (_1 jam baru paham. Bodoh apa gak punya otak tuh! #glodak_)

"Kita mau membuat mereka berduaan kan?" kata Uvogin yakin.

"Kita mau bikin mereka pacaran kan?" kata Pakunoda.

"Kalo bisa yang begituan kan?" tambah Hisoka.

"Iya iya! Itu maksud gue dari tadi."

"Wah.. kagak nyangka gue, Kortopi. Dibalik sosok lu yang mungil dan kaya kuntilanak pojokan ini, tersimpan otak yang jernih. Dari mana lu dapat ide sejernih itu? Tumben. Pinter amat!" puji Kuroro senang.

"Ah, nggak danchou. Biasa aja. Kemarin gue abis BBM-an ma Authornya. Gue diberi bocoran ide and cerita sedikit tentang ini. Dan gue dapet ide juga dari dia." Kata Kortopi sambil nyengir, walau gak keliatan.

"Aaahh... Berarti lu ya sama gobloknya! Sia-sia pujian gue keluar."

"Tapi ide lu bagus juga." Puji Franklin.

"Yah.. Namanya juga ide bocoran!" kata Kortopi dengan bangganya.

"Nah, sekarang gimana nih? Kita sepakat ke gunung kan?"

"Aye, sir!" jawab Ryodan ala Happy from Fairy Tail.

"Sekarang kita rencanakan kelanjutannya."

"Danchou! Kami kembali!" Teriak Shizuku dan Shalnark sambil membawa kantong kresek berisi penuh barang-barang, kira-kira 3 biji, dengan ukuran... pokok Franklin bisa masuk. Pikir sendiri berapa!

"Wah. Cepat sekali kalian!" kata Pakunoda.

"Perasaan kita keluar 2 jam yang lalu deh. Masa dibilang cepet?" kata Shalnark heran.

"Udah ah." Dan Pakunoda nggeret Shalnark and Shizuku, lalu memasukkannya kedalam brangkas setebal kulit badak(?) "Kalian disini saja ya? Nih, lilin kalo perlu!" Pakunoda pun langung menutup dan mengunci brangkas tadi.

"Kita lanjutkan!"

"Danchou, kita kan bakal kegunung nih ya? Tapi bagaimana dengan mereka? Mereka tentunya ada di antara kita. Itu gimana misahnya?"

"Gini aja, Phinks. Kita bagi kelompok ini baris berbaris berpasangan. Danchou didepan sebagai leader, kita berpasangan dibelakang. Gimana?" saran Feitan.

"Wah, pinter lu, Feitan. Jangan bilang lu juga BBM-an ma authornnya minta ide!" kata Kuroro sambil masang pandangan jangan-bilang-lu.

"Nggak kok. Gue gak BBM-an kok."

"Baguslah."

"Tapi gue mememesan(sms-an) ma authornya!"

Dan sebuah sepatu hitam mendarat dengan mulus(baca: keras) tepat diwajah Feitan.

"Jangan main-main lu!"

"Ye.. danchou.." Feitan usap-usap hidungnya. "Gue gak minta saran ke author kok. Cuma tanya harga krimbat(creambath) disalon sebelah berapa. Itu doang kok."

"Oh.. Kirain."

"Gue setuju ma Feitan." Kata Machi.

"Gue juga setuju!" kata sisanya.

"Jadi gini ya, Feitan ma Phinks. Pakunoda ma Kortopi. Nobunaga dan Uvogin. Franklin ma Bonolenov. Hisoka ma..." tak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Machi langsung nggebrak menggunakan seluruh badannya ke Uvo yang ada didepannya.

"Tunggu dulu, danchou!"

"Aduh.. Punggung gue ancur!" gumam Uvo sambil meringis.

"Apa, Machi?"

"Gue kagak mau ma badut ulang tahun ini!" protes Machi.

"Haahh.. sudah kuduga. Kalo begitu switch. Pakunoda dan Machi. Kortopi ma Hisoka."

"Tunggu, danchou!" Hisoka nggebrak kepala Feitan yang duduk manis didepannya hingga Feitan njedotin muka di kotak didepannya.

"Apa lagi?"

"Hisoka... pala gue.. Gue udah pendek.. jangan lu buat.. muka gue yang gantengnya gak ketulungan ini jelek!"

"Ups! Sorry. Sengaja!"

"Sengaja pala lo lebar!"

"Danchou, gue kagak mau misah sama Machi tersayang. Aku yakin, dewa cinta gak akan mengijinkannya."

"Dewa cinta mata lo! Gak sudi gue ma lu!" sahut Machi.

"Udah ah! Capek gue! Thor! Nih gimana ni? Hisoka protes." Tanya Kuroro pada si author.

"Hisoka! Lu harus nurut sama Kuroro! Kalo kagak, Gon gue ambil!"

"E-e-eh.. I-iya deh! Gue nurut!"

"Bagus. Selesaikan? Gue balik dulu!" dan author pun terbang entah pake apa.

"Nah. Dengerin tuh! Aman..." kata Machi merdeka.

"Well, soal pasangan sudah! Sekarang kita masang kamera yuk!"

"Kamera? Buat apa, danchou?" tanya Uvo.

"Ya untuk memata-matai mereka!"

"Oh.. Terus, sapa yang bakal ngoprasiin?" tanya yang lain heran. Kuroro hanya menyeringai.

* * *

"What? Lo pade mau minta bantuan gue buat ngoprasiin kamera mata-mata?"

"Iya. Tolong lah. Plis.."

"Kagak!"

"Wah, mbantah!" kata Kuroro. "Gue bilangin author lho ye? Biar entar komputer lo digadein!"

"Yah, janganlah! Komputer wasiat tuh!"

"Jadi gimana?"

"Iya deh. Gue bantu!"

"HORE!"

"Eh, kita pinjem adik lo sekalian ye? Mau diajak ikut masang kameranya." Kata Kuroro.

"Iya. Ambil aja tuh orang! Gue kagak butuh tuh anak!"

"Yesh!"

* * *

Dan operasi pengintaian dan pendekatan 2 anggota Ryodan itu berlangsung. Mula-mula mereka mancari tempat alias gunungnya. Awalnya mereka ingin nyewa gunung kukuru buat lokasinya, tapi Kikyo ngamuk kalo sampe tempat itu tereskpos oleh yang lain.

Mereka coba gunung Bromo. Tapi mereka takut bakal meletus lagi. Lagipula, gunung Bromo kagak pernah sepi. Mereka coba lagi dengan Krakatau, tapi arwah Mbah Marijan pasti akan menghantui mereka, dan bisa-bisa suasana gak romantis.

Akhirnya mereka milih gunung Fuji. Ini pilihan terakhir. Kalo ada yang menghalangi lagi, mereka akan bantai semua. Huahahaha.. *kejam ya*

Mereka mulai pemasangannya. Menurut koordinat dari author kita yang (sok)jenius, mereka berdua akan berhenti dan berduaan di salah satu pohon yang besar, tapi entah apa jenisnya.

5 hari mereka memasangnya. Dan keberangkatan, besok!

"Danchou, semuanya beres kan?" tanya Pakunoda.

"Beres. Semua rebes. Tinggal berangkat aja. Ohya, ngomong-ngomong, Shalnark and Shizuku mana? Kok aku gak keliatan tuh dua anak ya?"

"Ah?" Pakunoda baru teringat sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Pakunoda?"

"Mereka masih di brangkas."

"APA?" Kuroro kaget. Merekapun menuju berangkas dan membukanya. Dan disana hanya terdapat 2 buah kerangka dengan baju Shizuku dan Shalnark masih menempel.

"What?" Pakunoda terlihat menyesal karna mengurung mereka.

"What?" Kuroro sedih karna udah keluar banyak uang.

"Kalian kenapa sih?" sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka.

"Diem lah, Shal. Lu kagak liat apa Shalnark and Shizuku jadi apa?"

"Hah? Maksud lo?"

"Shalnark and Shizuku udah mati tau! Lihat! Mereka jadi tulang belulang gini!" Pakunoda mulai menangis.

"Hah? Terus lo pikir kita ini sapa, hah?"

Pakunoda dan Kuroro berbalik. Dilihatnya Shizuku dan Shalnark berdiri didepan mereka.

"Waah.. Lu berdua masih hidup!" Pakunoda memeluk kedua manusia itu dengan gembira.

"Ya iyalah kami masih hidup! Orang dari kemarin-kemarin kami nginep dirumah author." Kata Shizuku.

"Heh? Masa?"

"He'em. Kami disuruh bantuin author untuk mbetulin kasurnya yang jebol. Kami mau nolak, tapi authornya bilang kalian lagi sibuk, ya kasian authornya. Jadi kami bantuin deh. Lumayan, makanan gratis, kasur gratis." Kata Shalnark PD.

"Haah.. sia-sia air mata gue."

"Ohya, kita mau jelajah gunung Fuji ya?" tanya Shizuku.

"Iya. Kalian ikut ya?" tanya Kuroro harap-harap cemas. _Authornya mbocorin kagak ya?_

"Iya. Tentu saja kami ikut."

Terpancar rona merah dipipi Shalnark and Shizuku. Tapi Pakunoa dan Kuroro diam saja nahan tawa.

Dan hari itu terjadi. Karna ini hanya sekuel, tak usah saya bahas. Kalo pengen tau, ya baca aja cerita saya sebelumnya, yang menjadi sekuelannya ini. Dan awas, Rated M lho ya..

* * *

Setelah hal itu terjadi... Kortopi dan Feitan kembali dari markas dimana Milluki yang mengurusi pengintaian berasa. Yang lain, gak ikut. Tempatnya kesempitan gara-gara babi bunek itu.

"Hehe..Gimana, Kortopi? Feitan?"

"Berhasil, danchou!"

"Sesuai rencana!"

"Nice! Mereka ngapain aja tadi?"

"Kalau itu gak usah dibahas..."

"Kalian pasti udah tahu!"

"Ohh~!"

"Eh, tapi, mereka bangun tenda gak?" tanya Pakunoda.

"Bangun sih." Jawab Kortopi polos.

"Yaahh.. Gak bisa liat donk!" Ryodan yang lain kecewa.

"Tenang saja. Author itu gak goblok." Kata Feitan.

"Maksud lo?"

"Author nyuruh gue buat masang juga dalam tenda mereka, jadi... kita masih bisa liat tayangan ulangnya."

"Beneran?"

"Iya. Mau?"

"Mau!"

* * *

Sehari setelah kejadian itu terjadi, Kuroro dkk, selain Shalnark and Shizuku, mandengain tivi and dvd player. Ya, nonton tayangan ulangnya. Sambil mbawa ember didepan mereka.

"Danchou, pause dulu. Ember gue mau penuh."

"Iya. Cepetan buang gih." Kuroro pun me-mause videonya. Uvogin pergi kebelakang untuk buang apa yang ada didalam ember tersebut, kemudian kembali.

"Udah, danchou. Mulai lagi aja."

~Kenyataannya, mereka liat tuh adegan sambil mimisan diember.

* * *

"Danchou, kami mau minta ijin pulang kampung. Boleh ya?" tanya Shalnark dan Shizuku pada Kuroro.

"Kalian mau ngapain pulang?"

"Mau minta restu mak ma bapak!"

"Restu?" seluruh Ryodan kaget plus senang.

"Iya!"

"Hore! Kawin! Undang-undang ya!"

"Kawinan apa?"

"Eh? Bukannya kalian mau kawin?" tanya Machi.

"Kawin apanya? Kami mau minta restu buat nyembelih kambingnya mak gue yang dulu. Kalian ini napa sih?"

Dan seluruh Ryodan Menberikan Deathglare terbaik mereka pada Shalnark and Shizuku sambil ngancem.

"Kalian kawin sekarang... Atau kalian udah bosen idup?"

"Apa'an sih?"

"Kawin! atau..."

"Hiii... Serem... Lari aja deh!"

"KALO KALIAN KAWIN LARI, AKU AMPUNI KALIAN! KALO NGGAK, JANGAN HARAP BISA SELAMAT! WAKTU KALIAN 2 HARI!" Teriak Kuroro.

"Mereka apa-apa'an sih?"

"Shalnark, jangan-jangan... Mereka tahu..."

Mereka hanya bisa menelan ludah dan takut.. takut ketahuan..

**~Owari Da Yo~**

* * *

Hahaha... Owari.. Sebelumnya, eh, salah, sesudahnya, saya mau minta maaf, apabila nih sekuel Garing, Banyak salah, dan Kekurangan lainnya.

Thanks dah mau baca, dan juga yang udah ndorong saya untuk bikin nih sekuel.

Plis Review..


End file.
